Various devices and methods are available for sensing shear forces may be applied to a structure. In many instances, strain gages, such as metal foil strain gages, are used to sense applied shear forces. More specifically, these metal foil strain gages may be adhered on specific areas of the structure to which shear forces may be applied. While this device is generally safe, reliable, and robust, it can suffer certain drawbacks. For example, it may be desirable, in some instances, to adhere the strain gages down blind holes of a structure. In doing so, however, it can be quite difficult to attain proper gage-to-gage alignment. Additionally, it is generally known that strain gage sensors typically exhibit drift/creep issues over time, may be susceptible to electromagnetic interference (EMI), and may perform poorly over wide temperature ranges.
Hence, there is a need for a device and method of sensing shear forces applied to a structure that may readily be disposed within a structure and/or exhibits relatively low drift/creep over time and/or exhibits relatively low EMI susceptibility and/or exhibits relatively good performance over wide temperature ranges. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.